Cambio de Look
by Nalle Estevez
Summary: Ah! esta historia la invente hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando estaba en la secundaria, ahora curso universidad. Espero les guste, fue el unico de mis ficts que encontre, los demas estaban en Satellite Goddard pero desaparecio. Espero les guste la historia.
1. Chapter 1

CAMBIO DE LOOK - Nalle Estevez

Todo empezo un día por la mañana en el salón de Jimmy.

La Ms. Fowl hablaba con alguien fuera del su grupo ; mientras todos los niños jugaban en el salón estaban gritando , corriendo , platicando , entre otras cosas (n_n). . .

De repente la maestra entro y les dijo:

-Hoy niños les presentare a una nueva alumna -luego lanzo al aire un graznido de ave-espero que la traten muy bien ; ella viene de Paris -luego lanzo otro graznido- y quiero la hagan sentir bien-otro graznido-su nueva compañera es Elizabeth Pavlova

-Pavlova????-dijeron todos los niños a unisono

-Pasa por favor Elizabeth

La chica nueva entro al salón de clases con educación ; era esbelta , tez blanco , ojos color cafe y cabello castaño en risos ; llevaba puesta una camiseta rosa , una falda que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla color moradito claro y un liston azul que sujetaba su risado cabello.

Todos quedaron boquiabiretos ante la belleza de la nueva compañera (n_n) , menos Jimmy que por estar leyendo un libro de no puso atencion a lo que decia la Ms. Fowl , hasta que escucho hablar a la Elizabeth.

Hola - dijo en voz suabe y educada - yo soy Elizabeth Pavlova naci en Rusia pero vengo de Paris , espero lleverme bien con ustedes -luego de hecer una sorisa angelical-bueno tengo 10 años y espero lleguemos hacer buenos amigos.(n_n)

Luego de oir esas palabras Jimmy se quedo perplejo por aquella bonita chica. Ginny se dio cuenta de su reaccion.

Le hizo una sonrisa a su primo y despues miro lo celosa que estaba Cindy por que esa chica era mas linda que ella.

Cindy tenia entre seja fruncida y hacia gestos mientras miraba que Nick ya habia corrido a presentarse con ella.

-Hola -dijo Nick - Yo soy Nick Dean y quiero ser tu 1° amigo

-Ah . . . si . . . gracias.

-Se ve que eres muy educada . . .

-Si -luego le sonrio al chico con una sonrisa angelical que ella tenia.

-Que bueno ; pero . . . permiteme te llevo a tu lugar

-No es necesario yo puedo ir sola

-No . . . insisto -dijo quitandole su mochila y colocandola en la butaca.

-Gracias -luego le volvio a sonreir y esto hizo que Cindy se enfadara mas de lo que estaba-no te uvieras molestado.

Cuando Elizabeth se sento detras de Jimmy se le quedo viendo detalladamente y le dijo :

-Oye . . . disculpa pero . . .¿como te llamas?

-Ha?? - respondio Jimmy confundido.

-Es que pense que si me voy a sentar detras de tí por lo menos . . . devia saber tu nombre . . . digo , si se puede saber.

-Me llamo James Isacc Neutron pero mi diminutivo es Jimmy

-Te puedo decir Jimmy???

-Si , aqui todos me dicen así . . . bueno todos menos Cindy que me llama por mi apellido.

-Cindy???

-Si , Cindy Vortex es la chica de alla - señalo a la niña rubia que estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno y no les hacia caso.

-Ella es Cindy???

-Si

-Es bonita y se ve que es inteligente

-Si es la chica mas popular y orgullosa de todo Retro Ville

-¿encerio?

-Si

-¿y tu??

-Yo ¿que??

-tu no eres popular???

-No mucho

-Entonces-le sonrio-¿por que es ella tan popular?

-En realidad yo ya lo he pensado varias veces y he llegado a la conclusion de que su capacidad intelectual es alta y mi teorema es que es lista y sabe de Tai Chi por eso es tan popular .

-Tai Chi???

-Si es una rama del Karate que . . .

-Se lo que es el Tai Chi pero no me puedo explicar como ella que se ve tan inocente y femenina puede saber Tai Chi.

-Si . Ella es algo abusiba y burlona pero con su "carita" -hizo un gesto como de quiero bomitar - convence a todos. . . .¿Y tu practicas algo?

-Si

-Que cosa???

-Baleth

-Vailas Baleth???

-Si desde que yo recuerdo vailo Baleth - sonrio - y tu??? ¿practicas algo?.

-Pues no prectico nada pero hago experimentos , inventos y cosas varias.

-Se nota que eres un genio

-Lo dices por mi caveza??? -dijo Jimmy con tristeza bajando la caveza y mirando hacia abajo .

-No . . . no es eso . . . es solo que . . tu forma de hablar varia mucho con la de los demas chicos y chicas ; tu hablas mas . . . como decierlo . . . científicamete. . . Perdona si te ofendi

-No hay problema pero es que la mayoria de las personas que no me conocen muy bien se burlan de . . .-puso cara triste- mi . . .

-No te pongas triste . A demas mi madre siempre me ha dicho que lo que piensan los demas no es tan importante como lo que tu piensas sobre ti mismo.

-Gracias

-De nada ^-^ . Estoy aqui para cuando lo nesecites.

-Wah . . . valla es la 1° vez que una chica me presta su ayuda .

-¿Encerio?

-Si

-Entonces . . . mucho gusto en conocerte . . . Jimmy . . . -dijo sonriendole

-Igualmente -dijo Jimmy y luego se dio la vuelta para poner atencion en clase.

Saliendo de la clase Ginny se dirigio corriendo a Jimmy.

-Oye primo esperame !!!-gritaba Ginny a lo lejos del pasillo por que Jimmy ya se habia adelantado y estaba en la puerta de entrada de la escuela.

Jimmy se detuvo y Ginny corrio hacia el.

-Dime . . . -dijo aun con respiracon agitada-¿te gusta la nueva??? , ¿verdad???

-Qué!!! O_o -grito Jimmy sorprendido

-Si . . . te gusto ¿verdad??

-No-nego rapido con la caveza- sabes que no me gusta nadie

-Pero yo vi como mantenias una conversación con ella.

-Pero no por hablar con alguien significa que me gusta

-Jimmy . . . tu no hablas con chicas . . . ¿lo recuerdas?

-Platico ahora con tigo Ginny

-Si pero . . . yo para ti soy una chica prima

-Ya Ginny . . . sabes que no me gusta ni siento algo por ella

-Ok - dijo Ginny desanimada y agacho la caveza ; luego de 2 minutos la levanto de nuevo muy animada-Sabes . . . se me habia ocurrido una idea el otro día

-A si ¿cual??

-Un cambio de look -dijo muy contenta y con gran entusiasmo-si eso es lo que te falta

-Que??? O_o ¿un cambio de look???

-Si tu dejalo en mis manos. . . -hiso una sonrisa perversa

Acto seguido Ginny elegia montones y montones de ropa en una butique y se los daba a su primo en las manos haciendo que este tuviera cargando una pila de prendas de vestir.

Luego se veia Jimmy de diferentes formas vestido y Ginny solo decia:

-Muy punk-Jimmy traia una peluca de color verde fosforecente y pantalones y blusa negra

-Muy vaquero-Jimmy traia un sombrero y vestuario como Budy (el de Bos Lair Year)

-Muy roquero-Una guitarra electrica , una blusa negra con dibujos plateados y un pantalon negro.

-Demasiado tosco-Una chaqueta de cuero , pantalones de cuero tambien.

-No . . . asi no

-Este es perfecto- dijo gritando pero no se veia Jimmy como estaba vestido.

Al dia siguiente cuando el autobus habia llegado por Ginny y Jimmy solo Ginny subio al bus y Jimmy no.

Llego al salón de clases y antes de entrar (en la puerta ) Sheen y Carl se le hecercaron a Ginny para preguntarle ¿por que no habia venido Jimmy a la escuela?:

-Y Jimmy??? -pregunto Sheen-¿donde esta??

-Aqui viene dijo Ginny- y señalo el pasillo que estaba repleto por niños.

-Donde??- pregunto Carl

-Ahí

Se escucharon de repente gritos de chicas .

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Libby a Cindy la cual sacaba un libro de su casillero

-Reconoceria ese enano en cualquier lado-dijo Cindy convencida

-Jimmy????-dijeron las 2 chicas ha unisono con varias interrogantes en la caveza

Por fin se vio Jimmy . Llevava una camisa blanca (un algo grande por cierto) con el numero 07 de color rojo , unos jeens azules y una cachucha colocada de lado color roja y el cabello un algo despeinado pero se veia bien caminaba de una forma cool .

-Si el es Jimmy - grito su prima emocionada a Sheen y Carl

-Ultra whaw !!! -Dijo Sheen

Todos entraron al aula .

-Dejenme . . . tengo que ir a clases!!! -gritaba el pobre chico desesperado a todo el gentio que lo seguia de serca.

-Bienvenido al club Neutron-dijo Cindy con sarcasmo mientras entraba al salón y luego se empezo a reir.

Jimmy entro serro la puerta y se coloco detras de ella para no dejar pasar a los demas.

-Jimmy??? - le pregunto Ms. Fowl

-Si Ms. Fowl

-Ve ha sentarte

-Pero???

-Deja . . .

-Pero???

- Ningun pero-hizo un ruido de ave-yo me are cargo ya soy experta en esto

Jimmy se alejo de la puerta y todos los niños entraron de golpe al aula ; algunos se calleron al piso por que estaban recargados en la puerta cuando Jimmy se quito.

-¡Vallan a sus salónes o les hare un reporte!!! - Grito Ms. Fowl luego lanzo un grasnido.

Toda la bolita de niños salio corriendo a su salón de clases correspondiente.

-Gracias Ms. Fowl -dijo Jimmy con alivio , luego dio un suspiro.

-No es nada ahora empesemos con la clase -luego hizo un ruido de ave

-¿Tu eres Jimmy?- pregunto Elizabeth a Jimmy que estaba sentado en su butaca delante de ella

-Si

-Que te hiciste??

-Mi prima me hizo un cambio de look

-Tu prima??

-Si mi prima Ginny - y señalo a Ginny que ponia gestos a Libby como diciendole ¡ayuda saquenme de aqui !!! por que Sheen no se callaba con lo de Ultra Lord.

-Se parece a ti

-Si -afirmo Jimmy

-Y por que ese cambio tan radical de el chico genio al chico cool ???.

-No podria explicartelo detalladamente pero Ginny fue la de la idea

-Pues . . . te vez bien-luego le volvio a soreir ; esto hizo que Jimmy se sonrojara.

Cuando era hora de recreo Nick se le hacerco junto con Cindy y le dijo:

-Bienvenido al club Neutron-lo recibio Nick

-Bienvenido???-pregunto Jimmy no muy convencido

-Si -dijo Cindy

-Tu me das la bienvenida ??? -pregunto Jimmy desconsertado

-Yo no , solo acompaño a Nick y espero ya no hagas mas experimentos fallidos en la escuela ó perderas el titulo de "popularidad" y no creas que solo por ser popular seras mi amigo.

-Lo entiendo -dijo Jimmy como si nada por que sabia que la popularidad no haria cambiar de opinion a su "Vortex" y por lo tanto ya esperaba una respuesta así.

-Tendras que hacer varios cambios si quieres ser popular -dijo Nick mientras Cindy se colocaba a su lado .

-¿Como cuales?

-No te preocupes Nick , Neutron lo va ha descubrir poco a poco.

-Ah ??????-dijo Jimmy mas confundido que antes .

Pronto salio del salon para dirigirse al comedor. Todos los niños querian estar serca de Jimmy .

- Ese Neutron -le decia Cindy a Libby -miralo se le va ha subir la fama a la caveza y su caveza es muy grande.

-Eso es seguro -le respondio su amiga.

Carl y Sheen se le hacercaron a Jimmy pero esté no les hizo caso por que estaba firmando niñas los empujaron y los separaron de Jimmy.

-Y ahora ya no nos tomara en cuenta ¿verdad Sheen?

-Es como en el capitulo numero 16 se la temporada 2 de Ultralord donde Ultra Shark el mejor amigo de Ultra Lord se separa de el para unirse al grupo de los malos donde está Nebula .

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunto Ginny a Sheen y a Carl

-Es que Jimmy ya no . . .

-No les hace caso ¿verdad? -dijo Ginny-Yo me encargo de eso Carl.

Habia una bolita de niños alrededor de Jimmy gritando para que les diera un autografo. Ginny empujo a algunos cuantos y llego enfrente de Jimmy.

-¿Por que no les haces caso?

-Son muchos -dijo Jimmy mientras firmaba y firmaba cuadernos y hojas de maquina -no tengo ocho brazos

-No me referia a ellos ; sino a Sheen y a Carl.

-Ha . . . ellos . . . es que lo que pasa es . . . que . . . estoy algo ocupado. Ellos entenderan.

-Desde cuando estas tan ocupado como para olvidar a tus mejores amigos???

-Desde ahora Ginny . Asi que te agradeceria si te alejaras para poder hacerle caso a mis Fans.

-No me vuelvas a decir Ginny dime Gina Mary -Ginny se enfado tanto que le dijo eso , lo hubiese golpeado pero como es u primo no lo hizo.

-Por que???

-Por que sabes bien lo mal que me caen los chicos y chicas cool y tu . . . parece ser que ya te estas convirtiendo en uno de ellos.

-No es sierto - nego Jimmy -yo no soy cool lo unico es que tengo muchos fans y los quiero atenderlos.

-Solo escuchate . . . hablas y actuas casi como Nick.

-¿Que???

-Adios Jimmy -se dio la vuelta con enfado y se alejo de él

Fue lo ultimo que Ginny le dijo a Jimmy por que se alejo de el con pasos firmes y enojada ,tambien algo preocupada . . . ella habia hecho a Jimmy un cool con su cambio de look.

-Y???-pregunto Sheen

-Jimmy es un . . . un . . .

-¿Un que?-pregunto Carl

-Un cool -completo la frase Cindy

-No digas tonterias -le contesto Carl -Es solo que tiene . . . mas . . . amigos . Eso es todo

-Preguntale a Ginny si no me cres.

Carl y Sheen voltearon a ver a Ginny ; está solo agacho la caveza tristemente.

-Es cierto . . . Jimmy se esta convirtiendo en un cool. . . Creo que ya no nos hara caso por que dice que tiene cosas . . . mas importantes que hacer. . . Ay dios mio . . . he creado un monstruo -La chica queria llorar por que se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas-disculpenme -dijo Ginny mientras se cubria la cara para que no la vieran y salio corriendo de la cafeteria llorando.

-Espera !!! -le grito Libby pero no sirvio de nada Ginny se habia ido .

-Que le pasa???-pregunto Cindy

Sheen y Carl se miraron fijamete despues de aver visto la reaccion de Ginny ; dijeron que si con la caveza como sabiendo que hacer .

Corrieron afuera y miraron a Ginny por la ventana de un salón. Estaba sentada debajo de un arbol del patio de la escuela con las piernas dobladas sujetadas por sus manos y la caveza agachada ademas no paraba de llorar.

-Vamos !!!-le grito Sheeen a su compañero.

Los dos salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba Ginny.

-Dejemme sola -les dijo Ginny .

-No podemos dejarte sola -le replico Carl

-No . . . si pueden . . . vallanse.

-Ginny tu no tienes la culpa de lo que le pasa a Jimmy , tu solo querias ayudar.

-Pero es mi primo -dijo levantando la cabeza y dejando ver sus ojos llenos de largrimas- y le he cambiado toda su vida , por mi culpa.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que le pasa a Neutron - dijo Cindy ya que habia llegado unos minutos despues junto con Libby -mejor levantate y ve a convenserlo de que vuelva ha ser un genio.

Esta vez Cindy queria que Jimmy volviera a ser un genio por que ella pensaba que le estaba quitando a sus fans pero aunque ella no quisiera reconoserlo Cindy lo extrañaba.

- ¡Si ! -dijo muy animada Ginny y secandose las lagrimas-aunque me cueste la vida pero are de mi primo un genio de nuevo !!! . Gracias Cindy

-De nada Ginny.

-¿Por le dijste eso Cindy?-le pregunto extrañada Libby

-Es que como Neutron se ha ganado tanta popularidad esta empezando a quitarme a mis fans.

- ha. . . Ok , Cin.

-¿Que vas ha hacer Ginny?-le preguntaba Carl cuando la estaba perisiguiendo en el pasillo por que Ginny estaba corriendo.

-Ya lo veras Carl

-Esperenme -gritaba Sheen

Ginny llego a la puerta de la cafeteria y abrio las puertas de par en par de golpe.

-Jimmy !!! ya vasta!!!

-He???

Ginny se hacerco a Jimmy lo tomo de un brazo y lo alejo de la cafeteria.

-Vasta!!!

-Vasta???

-Si , ya no te agas el cool que no recuerdas -señalo la caveza de su primo-eres un genio.

-A si . . . pues ya no - dijo con enojo Jimmy safandose de Ginny que le tenia apretando la mano

-¿que?!!!

-Ya me di cuenta que ahora con esta personalidad tengo muchos amigos y me respetan mas que antes.

-Amigos ??? . . . ¿respeto??? Jimmy . . . ellos solo se juntan con tigo por que eres popular.

-No es cierto !

-Tu sabes bien que si. Y ademas ¿ya olvidaste a tus verdaderos amigos , tus inventos , experimentos??? ; ¡¿ya olvidaste a Carl , a Sheen , a Goddard ; ya me olvidaste a mi?!!!

-No

-Si nos olvidaste Jimmy-dijo Carl-ya no nos pones atencion

-Pero es que tengo mas amigos no puedo estar con todos a la vez.

-¿Por que ahora te comportas así tan extraño?-pregunto Sheen

-No me comporto extraño Sheen ; es solo que tengo un nuevo look.

En ese momento todo un conjunto de niños llegaron a ver por que el nuevo Jimmy tardava tanto en la firma de autografos.

-Lo siento Gi. . . Gina Mary

Jimmy se fue con dos chicas tomadas de los brazos y chicos alrededos de el que tambien querian sus autografos.

-Y ahora que vamos ha hacer???-pregunto Sheen

-No se tendre que pensarlo -dijo Ginny.

Ginny llego a la casa de sus tíos sola despues de clases por que Jimmy se habia ido con los demas.

-¿Y Jimmy???-le pregunto Judy cuando Ginny entro a la casa-¿Donde esta? ; ¿por que no viene con tigo?

-Se fue con sus "amigos" a tomar un helado.

-Que bueno asi ya se distrae un poco y no destruye la casa con sus experimentos.

-Me voy a mi habitacion tía .Estoy algo cansada

-Si querida ¿quieres algo de comer?

-No gracias tia .A si estoy bien-dijo Ginny y subio las escaleras.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si tía . No es que este enferma por no comer sino que me quiero ir a dormir.

-Esta bien

Ginny subio las escaleras y encontro a Goddard que se le quedo viendo y parecia que le preguntava *¿donde esta mi amo?*.

-Ahí Goddar algo me dice que Jimmy ya no te va a ver con los mismos ojos de antes . Recuerdas ese cambio que le hize aller . . . pues no solo cambio su look tambien cambio todo su modo de pensar. . . ahora es un cool de pies a cabeza. Necesito encontrar una forma de volverlo hacer todo un chico genio.

Goddar se le quedo viendo a Ginny . Despues la jalo de sus jeens con el hosico tratando de llevarla hacia algun lado.

-¿A donde me llevas Goddard?

-A enseñarte el plan de mi amo - dijo con una voz grave - hay que ir al lavoratorio.

Cuando estaban enfrente de la puerta del lavoratorio Ginny pregunto:

-Genial . . .¿y ahora como entramos?

Goddard saco un peine y dijo -el sepillo de mi amo -tomo un cabello y lo coloco enfrente de Vox Recorder la puerta se abrio y dijo :

-Analisis de ADN completo . Bienvenido a casa Jimmy.

-Soy Ginny -dijo la chica en voz muy baja . Goddard volteo a verla-¿Queee??? . . .

Cuando llegaron abajo Goddard se hacerco a una pequeña caja de metal ; preciono algunos bolones y salio un pequeño pergamino que se lo dio a Ginny.

-Veamos -dijo mientras lo abria -¿que sera?

Una imagen de Jimmy computarisada (un olograma )

*-Soy Jimmy Neutron he creado esto en una ocacion de emergencia. Solo podra ser abierta con la ayuda de Goddard ya que solo el se sabe la clave.

-Eso ya lo se-dijo Ginny

-Este plan que trase estrategicamente para cuando alguna vez llegue ha ser cool pueda regresar a mi estado de capacidad cerebral que antes tenia , deve ser trazdo conforme a los siguientes pasos ya que si no se administra de esa forma podre sufrir algun otro cambio.

1° Tratar de covenserme de que deje ser cool . . .

-Eso no funciono Jimmy - dijo Ginny

2° Si eso no funciona gritarme en la cara ó hacerlo por la mala para tratar de convenserme . . .

-eso tampoco funciono

-como 3° y ultima opcion Goddard te dara una posima que cree para aumentar mi coeficiente.

La persona que leea el mensaje devera emplear ese plan como ya lo mencione . Si se quiere usar para hecerme daño Goddard tiene ordenes de atacar y hacer Played.*

La imagen desaparecio.

-Gracias Goddard -le dijo Ginny a Goddard despues de que esté le dio un liquído dentro de un tubo de ensalle ; la posima era de un color morado claro y estaba tapada con un pequeño corcho.

Cuando salieron del lavoratorio Ginny se dirigio a su alcova en casa de los Neutron (sus tíos).

-Bien Goddard esté es el plan-Ginny saco una cartulina y la coloco en la mesa ;tenia varios dibujos (muy mal hechos por cierto n_n).

1° Vamos ha ir a la heladeria y le ofreceremos una malteada-señalo con una vara el dibujo de Jimmy tomando una malteada-tendra la posima incluida para que sea de nuevo genio.

2° Vamos a tirar la ropa cool y de daremos la que tenia antes -señalo un dibujo de ella y Goddard que tiraban la ropa a la basura.

3° Todo volvera a la normalidad -señalo la imagen de Jimmy con su ropa normal y un enorme atomo arriba de su cabeza- despues de decirle que le dimos la posima .-Goddard ladro con alegria

-Muy bien Goddard ahora adelante ¡Vamos!!!.

Saliendo de la casa se encontraron a Cindy

-Hola Ginny ¿a donde vas?

-Voy a ir con mi primo

-Lo vas a tratar de convencer de nuevo??? ; por que si vas a hacer eso no creo que funcione.

-Se que eso no funcionaria ; por eso ahora traigo refuerzos -Goddard dio un ladrido

-Crees que vuelva ha ser el de antes si ve a Goddard?

-No . El solamente me acompaña para ver que yo siga los pasos al pie de la letra.

-Pasos???? ¿Pie de la letra?

-Si . Es mas si quieres averiguarlo siguenos y ya veras.-empezaron a caminar.

-Porsupuesto que voy . . . pero . . . ¿a donde vamos?

-Nos diriguimos a la heladeria allí va ha estar Jimmy de seguro . Tengo que darle algo

-Y . . . ¿que le daras?

-Una posima que el hizo para volverse genio antes de hacerse cool.

-Estas segura de que funcionara??

-Eso espero

-Si no estas segura puedes ir a su lavoratorio y sacar el seca cerebros que el creo hace un tiempo

-¿Seca cerebros?

-Hay Ginny . . . Tienes mucho que aprender respecto a Jimmy. . . mira hace un tiempo Jimmy seco su cerebro por que . . .

Las chicas se alejaron con direccion a la heladeria junto con Goddard.

LLegaron a la heladeria y Cindy miro asombrada como todos se habian acomodado alrededor de Jimmy y platicaban con él.

-No les prestes atencion Cindy - le dijo Ginny-Me da una malteada de chocolate porfavor -le dijo al señor encargado (Sam) -Gracias -le dio un billete y se alejo.

-Mira Cindy -saco un frasco y le coloco el liquido a la malteada , despues la meneo con el popote.

-¿Que es?

-Ya veras

Se hacercaron con Jimmy . Goddard estaba muy sorprendido de como estaba vestido su amo.

-¿Que haces aqui Gina ???

-He venido a disculparme . . . tu sabes . . . por eso de Gina Mary

-No te preocupes Ginny

-De todos modos me vengo a disculpar , y es mas para que ya no aiga peeas , te traigo esta malteada-le dio la malteada-es de chocolate .Tu favorita.

-Gracias Ginny que buena prima eres -Ginny le sonrío-Ya tenia mucha sed -tomo la malteada por el popote.- Sabe algo rara -Empezo ha hacer gestos y de repente susedio algo extraordinario.

Le salio mucho pelo y se convirtio en hombre lobo . Todos gritaron y salieron corriendo.

-No se supone que esto devia pasar !!!-Jimmy quiero decir el hombre lobo le rugio en su cara - Tienes mal Cindy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos salieron corriendo.

Jimmy salio despues y dio un largo aullido.

-Que paso Goddard???? . Me diste la posima equivocada .

-Lo sabia . . . era muy bueno para ser cierto!!!-gritaba Cindy

Cuando corrian pasaron por el parque y observaron a Jimmy que iva a atacar a Sheen por que se le hacerco de una forma estaba aterrorisado tirado en el suelo .

-No Jimmy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Grito Carl

Cindy y Ginny se votearon a ver sorprendidas de lo tonto que habia hecho Carl.

-No Carl !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron las chicas a unisono mientras corrian a alejarlo antes de que Jimmy lo lastimara ó se lo comiera.

-No se hecerquen !!!!!-les grito Sheen

Las 2 se pararon en seco

Goddard se fue a poner a un lado de Carl por si Jimmy lo queria atacar el hacia played.

Jimmy dejo a Sheen y se hacerco a Carl .

Carl empezo a hablar aterrorizado y se dejo caer en el pasto:

-Mirate Jimmy este no eres tu . . . por favor me hagas daño-Jimmy parecia no reaccionar-Jimmy por favor soy tu amigo no lo recuerdas-Jimmy empezo a recordar-Tu me hisite varios experimentos . . . recuerdas cuando te ayude ha salvar Retro Ville de los Yonkians . . . aun tengo pesadillas por eso ; recuerdas cuando quisiste que ya no tuviera pesdillas , cuando creaste a Goddard , yo estuve ahí recuerdas ; recuerdas . . . -Goddard se le quedo viendo a Jimmy- Soy tu amigo por favor no me hagas daño-empezo a llorar y se cubrio la cara por que tenia miedo.

-Funciona -le dijo Ginny a Cindy en voz baja.

Jimmy se le quedaba viendo a Carl ya no con enojo sino con mas tristeza .De repente dejo de creserle pelo y se fue convirtiendo en niño de nuevo.

Tenia la camiseta desgarrada y los jeens estaban rotos de la parte de los tobillos y las rodillas.

-Perdoname Carl ; perdoname Goddard-dijo Jimmy llorando y abrazando a su amigo y su perro ; los tres se quedaron viendo y sonrieron . Se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia Sheen que seguia tirado en el piso y temblando de miedo.

-Perdoname Sheen -tembien lo abrazo.

Caminaron hacia Ginny y Cindy .Jimmy miro con alegria a su prima.

-Gracias Ginny - y tambien la abrazo

-No es nada -dijo la chica y se alejo a ver a Carl y a Sheen

Se hacerco a Cindy , le iva a dar un abrazo pero apunto de darselo no se lo dio , mejor dio un paso hacia atras y le dio la mano (se saludaron) se quedaron viendo unos 2 minutos y empezaron a reír mientras caminaron con los demas. Ivan caminando , pasaron por un bote de basura , Jimmy se quito la gorra y la estaba feliz de lo que su "Nerdtron" hizo asi que lo miro con una sonrisa tierna , Jimmy respondio igual.

FIN . . .


	2. Elizabeth Pavlova

CAMBIO DE LOOK - Nalle Estevez

Todo empezo un día por la mañana en el salón de Jimmy.

La Ms. Fowl hablaba con alguien fuera del su grupo ; mientras todos los niños jugaban en el salón estaban gritando , corriendo , platicando , entre otras cosas (n_n). . .

De repente la maestra entro y les dijo:

-Hoy niños les presentare a una nueva alumna -luego lanzo al aire un graznido de ave-espero que la traten muy bien ; ella viene de Paris -luego lanzo otro graznido- y quiero la hagan sentir bien-otro graznido-su nueva compañera es Elizabeth Pavlova

-Pavlova????-dijeron todos los niños a unisono

-Pasa por favor Elizabeth

La chica nueva entro al salón de clases con educación ; era esbelta , tez blanco , ojos color cafe y cabello castaño en risos ; llevaba puesta una camiseta rosa , una falda que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla color moradito claro y un liston azul que sujetaba su risado cabello.

Todos quedaron boquiabiretos ante la belleza de la nueva compañera (n_n) , menos Jimmy que por estar leyendo un libro de no puso atencion a lo que decia la Ms. Fowl , hasta que escucho hablar a la Elizabeth.

Hola - dijo en voz suabe y educada - yo soy Elizabeth Pavlova naci en Rusia pero vengo de Paris , espero lleverme bien con ustedes -luego de hecer una sorisa angelical-bueno tengo 10 años y espero lleguemos hacer buenos amigos.(n_n)

Luego de oir esas palabras Jimmy se quedo perplejo por aquella bonita chica. Ginny se dio cuenta de su reaccion.

Le hizo una sonrisa a su primo y despues miro lo celosa que estaba Cindy por que esa chica era mas linda que ella.

Cindy tenia entre seja fruncida y hacia gestos mientras miraba que Nick ya habia corrido a presentarse con ella.

-Hola -dijo Nick - Yo soy Nick Dean y quiero ser tu 1° amigo

-Ah . . . si . . . gracias.

-Se ve que eres muy educada . . .

-Si -luego le sonrio al chico con una sonrisa angelical que ella tenia.

-Que bueno ; pero . . . permiteme te llevo a tu lugar

-No es necesario yo puedo ir sola

-No . . . insisto -dijo quitandole su mochila y colocandola en la butaca.

-Gracias -luego le volvio a sonreir y esto hizo que Cindy se enfadara mas de lo que estaba-no te uvieras molestado.

Cuando Elizabeth se sento detras de Jimmy se le quedo viendo detalladamente y le dijo :

-Oye . . . disculpa pero . . .¿como te llamas?

-Ha?? - respondio Jimmy confundido.

-Es que pense que si me voy a sentar detras de tí por lo menos . . . devia saber tu nombre . . . digo , si se puede saber.

-Me llamo James Isacc Neutron pero mi diminutivo es Jimmy

-Te puedo decir Jimmy???

-Si , aqui todos me dicen así . . . bueno todos menos Cindy que me llama por mi apellido.

-Cindy???

-Si , Cindy Vortex es la chica de alla - señalo a la niña rubia que estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno y no les hacia caso.

-Ella es Cindy???

-Si

-Es bonita y se ve que es inteligente

-Si es la chica mas popular y orgullosa de todo Retro Ville

-¿encerio?

-Si

-¿y tu??

-Yo ¿que??

-tu no eres popular???

-No mucho

-Entonces-le sonrio-¿por que es ella tan popular?

-En realidad yo ya lo he pensado varias veces y he llegado a la conclusion de que su capacidad intelectual es alta y mi teorema es que es lista y sabe de Tai Chi por eso es tan popular .

-Tai Chi???

-Si es una rama del Karate que . . .

-Se lo que es el Tai Chi pero no me puedo explicar como ella que se ve tan inocente y femenina puede saber Tai Chi.

-Si . Ella es algo abusiba y burlona pero con su "carita" -hizo un gesto como de quiero bomitar - convence a todos. . . .¿Y tu practicas algo?

-Si

-Que cosa???

-Baleth

-Vailas Baleth???

-Si desde que yo recuerdo vailo Baleth - sonrio - y tu??? ¿practicas algo?.

-Pues no prectico nada pero hago experimentos , inventos y cosas varias.

-Se nota que eres un genio

-Lo dices por mi caveza??? -dijo Jimmy con tristeza bajando la caveza y mirando hacia abajo .

-No . . . no es eso . . . es solo que . . tu forma de hablar varia mucho con la de los demas chicos y chicas ; tu hablas mas . . . como decierlo . . . científicamete. . . Perdona si te ofendi

-No hay problema pero es que la mayoria de las personas que no me conocen muy bien se burlan de . . .-puso cara triste- mi . . .

-No te pongas triste . A demas mi madre siempre me ha dicho que lo que piensan los demas no es tan importante como lo que tu piensas sobre ti mismo.

-Gracias

-De nada ^-^ . Estoy aqui para cuando lo nesecites.

-Wah . . . valla es la 1° vez que una chica me presta su ayuda .

-¿Encerio?

-Si

-Entonces . . . mucho gusto en conocerte . . . Jimmy . . . -dijo sonriendole

-Igualmente -dijo Jimmy y luego se dio la vuelta para poner atencion en clase.

Saliendo de la clase Ginny se dirigio corriendo a Jimmy.

-Oye primo esperame !!!-gritaba Ginny a lo lejos del pasillo por que Jimmy ya se habia adelantado y estaba en la puerta de entrada de la escuela.

Jimmy se detuvo y Ginny corrio hacia el.

-Dime . . . -dijo aun con respiracon agitada-¿te gusta la nueva??? , ¿verdad???

-Qué!!! O_o -grito Jimmy sorprendido

-Si . . . te gusto ¿verdad??

-No-nego rapido con la caveza- sabes que no me gusta nadie

-Pero yo vi como mantenias una conversación con ella.

-Pero no por hablar con alguien significa que me gusta

-Jimmy . . . tu no hablas con chicas . . . ¿lo recuerdas?

-Platico ahora con tigo Ginny

-Si pero . . . yo para ti soy una chica prima

-Ya Ginny . . . sabes que no me gusta ni siento algo por ella

-Ok - dijo Ginny desanimada y agacho la caveza ; luego de 2 minutos la levanto de nuevo muy animada-Sabes . . . se me habia ocurrido una idea el otro día

-A si ¿cual??

-Un cambio de look -dijo muy contenta y con gran entusiasmo-si eso es lo que te falta

-Que??? O_o ¿un cambio de look???

-Si tu dejalo en mis manos. . . -hiso una sonrisa perversa

Acto seguido Ginny elegia montones y montones de ropa en una butique y se los daba a su primo en las manos haciendo que este tuviera cargando una pila de prendas de vestir.

Luego se veia Jimmy de diferentes formas vestido y Ginny solo decia:

-Muy punk-Jimmy traia una peluca de color verde fosforecente y pantalones y blusa negra

-Muy vaquero-Jimmy traia un sombrero y vestuario como Budy (el de Bos Lair Year)

-Muy roquero-Una guitarra electrica , una blusa negra con dibujos plateados y un pantalon negro.

-Demasiado tosco-Una chaqueta de cuero , pantalones de cuero tambien.

-No . . . asi no

-Este es perfecto- dijo gritando pero no se veia Jimmy como estaba vestido.

Al dia siguiente cuando el autobus habia llegado por Ginny y Jimmy solo Ginny subio al bus y Jimmy no.

Llego al salón de clases y antes de entrar (en la puerta ) Sheen y Carl se le hecercaron a Ginny para preguntarle ¿por que no habia venido Jimmy a la escuela?:

-Y Jimmy??? -pregunto Sheen-¿donde esta??

-Aqui viene dijo Ginny- y señalo el pasillo que estaba repleto por niños.

-Donde??- pregunto Carl

-Ahí

Se escucharon de repente gritos de chicas .

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Libby a Cindy la cual sacaba un libro de su casillero

-Reconoceria ese enano en cualquier lado-dijo Cindy convencida

-Jimmy????-dijeron las 2 chicas ha unisono con varias interrogantes en la caveza

Por fin se vio Jimmy . Llevava una camisa blanca (un algo grande por cierto) con el numero 07 de color rojo , unos jeens azules y una cachucha colocada de lado color roja y el cabello un algo despeinado pero se veia bien caminaba de una forma cool .

-Si el es Jimmy - grito su prima emocionada a Sheen y Carl

-Ultra whaw !!! -Dijo Sheen

Todos entraron al aula .

-Dejenme . . . tengo que ir a clases!!! -gritaba el pobre chico desesperado a todo el gentio que lo seguia de serca.

-Bienvenido al club Neutron-dijo Cindy con sarcasmo mientras entraba al salón y luego se empezo a reir.

Jimmy entro serro la puerta y se coloco detras de ella para no dejar pasar a los demas.

-Jimmy??? - le pregunto Ms. Fowl

-Si Ms. Fowl

-Ve ha sentarte

-Pero???

-Deja . . .

-Pero???

- Ningun pero-hizo un ruido de ave-yo me are cargo ya soy experta en esto

Jimmy se alejo de la puerta y todos los niños entraron de golpe al aula ; algunos se calleron al piso por que estaban recargados en la puerta cuando Jimmy se quito.

-¡Vallan a sus salónes o les hare un reporte!!! - Grito Ms. Fowl luego lanzo un grasnido.

Toda la bolita de niños salio corriendo a su salón de clases correspondiente.

-Gracias Ms. Fowl -dijo Jimmy con alivio , luego dio un suspiro.

-No es nada ahora empesemos con la clase -luego hizo un ruido de ave

-¿Tu eres Jimmy?- pregunto Elizabeth a Jimmy que estaba sentado en su butaca delante de ella

-Si

-Que te hiciste??

-Mi prima me hizo un cambio de look

-Tu prima??

-Si mi prima Ginny - y señalo a Ginny que ponia gestos a Libby como diciendole ¡ayuda saquenme de aqui !!! por que Sheen no se callaba con lo de Ultra Lord.

-Se parece a ti

-Si -afirmo Jimmy

-Y por que ese cambio tan radical de el chico genio al chico cool ???.

-No podria explicartelo detalladamente pero Ginny fue la de la idea

-Pues . . . te vez bien-luego le volvio a soreir ; esto hizo que Jimmy se sonrojara.

Cuando era hora de recreo Nick se le hacerco junto con Cindy y le dijo:

-Bienvenido al club Neutron-lo recibio Nick

-Bienvenido???-pregunto Jimmy no muy convencido

-Si -dijo Cindy

-Tu me das la bienvenida ??? -pregunto Jimmy desconsertado

-Yo no , solo acompaño a Nick y espero ya no hagas mas experimentos fallidos en la escuela ó perderas el titulo de "popularidad" y no creas que solo por ser popular seras mi amigo.

-Lo entiendo -dijo Jimmy como si nada por que sabia que la popularidad no haria cambiar de opinion a su "Vortex" y por lo tanto ya esperaba una respuesta así.

-Tendras que hacer varios cambios si quieres ser popular -dijo Nick mientras Cindy se colocaba a su lado .

-¿Como cuales?

-No te preocupes Nick , Neutron lo va ha descubrir poco a poco.

-Ah ??????-dijo Jimmy mas confundido que antes .

Pronto salio del salon para dirigirse al comedor. Todos los niños querian estar serca de Jimmy .

- Ese Neutron -le decia Cindy a Libby -miralo se le va ha subir la fama a la caveza y su caveza es muy grande.

-Eso es seguro -le respondio su amiga.

Carl y Sheen se le hacercaron a Jimmy pero esté no les hizo caso por que estaba firmando niñas los empujaron y los separaron de Jimmy.

-Y ahora ya no nos tomara en cuenta ¿verdad Sheen?

-Es como en el capitulo numero 16 se la temporada 2 de Ultralord donde Ultra Shark el mejor amigo de Ultra Lord se separa de el para unirse al grupo de los malos donde está Nebula .

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunto Ginny a Sheen y a Carl

-Es que Jimmy ya no . . .

-No les hace caso ¿verdad? -dijo Ginny-Yo me encargo de eso Carl.

Habia una bolita de niños alrededor de Jimmy gritando para que les diera un autografo. Ginny empujo a algunos cuantos y llego enfrente de Jimmy.

-¿Por que no les haces caso?

-Son muchos -dijo Jimmy mientras firmaba y firmaba cuadernos y hojas de maquina -no tengo ocho brazos

-No me referia a ellos ; sino a Sheen y a Carl.

-Ha . . . ellos . . . es que lo que pasa es . . . que . . . estoy algo ocupado. Ellos entenderan.

-Desde cuando estas tan ocupado como para olvidar a tus mejores amigos???

-Desde ahora Ginny . Asi que te agradeceria si te alejaras para poder hacerle caso a mis Fans.

-No me vuelvas a decir Ginny dime Gina Mary -Ginny se enfado tanto que le dijo eso , lo hubiese golpeado pero como es u primo no lo hizo.

-Por que???

-Por que sabes bien lo mal que me caen los chicos y chicas cool y tu . . . parece ser que ya te estas convirtiendo en uno de ellos.

-No es sierto - nego Jimmy -yo no soy cool lo unico es que tengo muchos fans y los quiero atenderlos.

-Solo escuchate . . . hablas y actuas casi como Nick.

-¿Que???

-Adios Jimmy -se dio la vuelta con enfado y se alejo de él

Fue lo ultimo que Ginny le dijo a Jimmy por que se alejo de el con pasos firmes y enojada ,tambien algo preocupada . . . ella habia hecho a Jimmy un cool con su cambio de look.

-Y???-pregunto Sheen

-Jimmy es un . . . un . . .

-¿Un que?-pregunto Carl

-Un cool -completo la frase Cindy

-No digas tonterias -le contesto Carl -Es solo que tiene . . . mas . . . amigos . Eso es todo

-Preguntale a Ginny si no me cres.

Carl y Sheen voltearon a ver a Ginny ; está solo agacho la caveza tristemente.

-Es cierto . . . Jimmy se esta convirtiendo en un cool. . . Creo que ya no nos hara caso por que dice que tiene cosas . . . mas importantes que hacer. . . Ay dios mio . . . he creado un monstruo -La chica queria llorar por que se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas-disculpenme -dijo Ginny mientras se cubria la cara para que no la vieran y salio corriendo de la cafeteria llorando.

-Espera !!! -le grito Libby pero no sirvio de nada Ginny se habia ido .

-Que le pasa???-pregunto Cindy

Sheen y Carl se miraron fijamete despues de aver visto la reaccion de Ginny ; dijeron que si con la caveza como sabiendo que hacer .

Corrieron afuera y miraron a Ginny por la ventana de un salón. Estaba sentada debajo de un arbol del patio de la escuela con las piernas dobladas sujetadas por sus manos y la caveza agachada ademas no paraba de llorar.

-Vamos !!!-le grito Sheeen a su compañero.

Los dos salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba Ginny.

-Dejemme sola -les dijo Ginny .

-No podemos dejarte sola -le replico Carl

-No . . . si pueden . . . vallanse.

-Ginny tu no tienes la culpa de lo que le pasa a Jimmy , tu solo querias ayudar.

-Pero es mi primo -dijo levantando la cabeza y dejando ver sus ojos llenos de largrimas- y le he cambiado toda su vida , por mi culpa.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que le pasa a Neutron - dijo Cindy ya que habia llegado unos minutos despues junto con Libby -mejor levantate y ve a convenserlo de que vuelva ha ser un genio.

Esta vez Cindy queria que Jimmy volviera a ser un genio por que ella pensaba que le estaba quitando a sus fans pero aunque ella no quisiera reconoserlo Cindy lo extrañaba.

- ¡Si ! -dijo muy animada Ginny y secandose las lagrimas-aunque me cueste la vida pero are de mi primo un genio de nuevo !!! . Gracias Cindy

-De nada Ginny.

-¿Por le dijste eso Cindy?-le pregunto extrañada Libby

-Es que como Neutron se ha ganado tanta popularidad esta empezando a quitarme a mis fans.

- ha. . . Ok , Cin.

-¿Que vas ha hacer Ginny?-le preguntaba Carl cuando la estaba perisiguiendo en el pasillo por que Ginny estaba corriendo.

-Ya lo veras Carl

-Esperenme -gritaba Sheen

Ginny llego a la puerta de la cafeteria y abrio las puertas de par en par de golpe.

-Jimmy !!! ya vasta!!!

-He???

Ginny se hacerco a Jimmy lo tomo de un brazo y lo alejo de la cafeteria.

-Vasta!!!

-Vasta???

-Si , ya no te agas el cool que no recuerdas -señalo la caveza de su primo-eres un genio.

-A si . . . pues ya no - dijo con enojo Jimmy safandose de Ginny que le tenia apretando la mano

-¿que?!!!

-Ya me di cuenta que ahora con esta personalidad tengo muchos amigos y me respetan mas que antes.

-Amigos ??? . . . ¿respeto??? Jimmy . . . ellos solo se juntan con tigo por que eres popular.

-No es cierto !

-Tu sabes bien que si. Y ademas ¿ya olvidaste a tus verdaderos amigos , tus inventos , experimentos??? ; ¡¿ya olvidaste a Carl , a Sheen , a Goddard ; ya me olvidaste a mi?!!!

-No

-Si nos olvidaste Jimmy-dijo Carl-ya no nos pones atencion

-Pero es que tengo mas amigos no puedo estar con todos a la vez.

-¿Por que ahora te comportas así tan extraño?-pregunto Sheen

-No me comporto extraño Sheen ; es solo que tengo un nuevo look.

En ese momento todo un conjunto de niños llegaron a ver por que el nuevo Jimmy tardava tanto en la firma de autografos.

-Lo siento Gi. . . Gina Mary

Jimmy se fue con dos chicas tomadas de los brazos y chicos alrededos de el que tambien querian sus autografos.

-Y ahora que vamos ha hacer???-pregunto Sheen

-No se tendre que pensarlo -dijo Ginny.

Ginny llego a la casa de sus tíos sola despues de clases por que Jimmy se habia ido con los demas.

-¿Y Jimmy???-le pregunto Judy cuando Ginny entro a la casa-¿Donde esta? ; ¿por que no viene con tigo?

-Se fue con sus "amigos" a tomar un helado.

-Que bueno asi ya se distrae un poco y no destruye la casa con sus experimentos.

-Me voy a mi habitacion tía .Estoy algo cansada

-Si querida ¿quieres algo de comer?

-No gracias tia .A si estoy bien-dijo Ginny y subio las escaleras.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si tía . No es que este enferma por no comer sino que me quiero ir a dormir.

-Esta bien

Ginny subio las escaleras y encontro a Goddard que se le quedo viendo y parecia que le preguntava *¿donde esta mi amo?*.

-Ahí Goddar algo me dice que Jimmy ya no te va a ver con los mismos ojos de antes . Recuerdas ese cambio que le hize aller . . . pues no solo cambio su look tambien cambio todo su modo de pensar. . . ahora es un cool de pies a cabeza. Necesito encontrar una forma de volverlo hacer todo un chico genio.

Goddar se le quedo viendo a Ginny . Despues la jalo de sus jeens con el hosico tratando de llevarla hacia algun lado.

-¿A donde me llevas Goddard?

-A enseñarte el plan de mi amo - dijo con una voz grave - hay que ir al lavoratorio.

Cuando estaban enfrente de la puerta del lavoratorio Ginny pregunto:

-Genial . . .¿y ahora como entramos?

Goddard saco un peine y dijo -el sepillo de mi amo -tomo un cabello y lo coloco enfrente de Vox Recorder la puerta se abrio y dijo :

-Analisis de ADN completo . Bienvenido a casa Jimmy.

-Soy Ginny -dijo la chica en voz muy baja . Goddard volteo a verla-¿Queee??? . . .

Cuando llegaron abajo Goddard se hacerco a una pequeña caja de metal ; preciono algunos bolones y salio un pequeño pergamino que se lo dio a Ginny.

-Veamos -dijo mientras lo abria -¿que sera?

Una imagen de Jimmy computarisada (un olograma )

*-Soy Jimmy Neutron he creado esto en una ocacion de emergencia. Solo podra ser abierta con la ayuda de Goddard ya que solo el se sabe la clave.

-Eso ya lo se-dijo Ginny

-Este plan que trase estrategicamente para cuando alguna vez llegue ha ser cool pueda regresar a mi estado de capacidad cerebral que antes tenia , deve ser trazdo conforme a los siguientes pasos ya que si no se administra de esa forma podre sufrir algun otro cambio.

1° Tratar de covenserme de que deje ser cool . . .

-Eso no funciono Jimmy - dijo Ginny

2° Si eso no funciona gritarme en la cara ó hacerlo por la mala para tratar de convenserme . . .

-eso tampoco funciono

-como 3° y ultima opcion Goddard te dara una posima que cree para aumentar mi coeficiente.

La persona que leea el mensaje devera emplear ese plan como ya lo mencione . Si se quiere usar para hecerme daño Goddard tiene ordenes de atacar y hacer Played.*

La imagen desaparecio.

-Gracias Goddard -le dijo Ginny a Goddard despues de que esté le dio un liquído dentro de un tubo de ensalle ; la posima era de un color morado claro y estaba tapada con un pequeño corcho.

Cuando salieron del lavoratorio Ginny se dirigio a su alcova en casa de los Neutron (sus tíos).

-Bien Goddard esté es el plan-Ginny saco una cartulina y la coloco en la mesa ;tenia varios dibujos (muy mal hechos por cierto n_n).

1° Vamos ha ir a la heladeria y le ofreceremos una malteada-señalo con una vara el dibujo de Jimmy tomando una malteada-tendra la posima incluida para que sea de nuevo genio.

2° Vamos a tirar la ropa cool y de daremos la que tenia antes -señalo un dibujo de ella y Goddard que tiraban la ropa a la basura.

3° Todo volvera a la normalidad -señalo la imagen de Jimmy con su ropa normal y un enorme atomo arriba de su cabeza- despues de decirle que le dimos la posima .-Goddard ladro con alegria

-Muy bien Goddard ahora adelante ¡Vamos!!!.

Saliendo de la casa se encontraron a Cindy

-Hola Ginny ¿a donde vas?

-Voy a ir con mi primo

-Lo vas a tratar de convencer de nuevo??? ; por que si vas a hacer eso no creo que funcione.

-Se que eso no funcionaria ; por eso ahora traigo refuerzos -Goddard dio un ladrido

-Crees que vuelva ha ser el de antes si ve a Goddard?

-No . El solamente me acompaña para ver que yo siga los pasos al pie de la letra.

-Pasos???? ¿Pie de la letra?

-Si . Es mas si quieres averiguarlo siguenos y ya veras.-empezaron a caminar.

-Porsupuesto que voy . . . pero . . . ¿a donde vamos?

-Nos diriguimos a la heladeria allí va ha estar Jimmy de seguro . Tengo que darle algo

-Y . . . ¿que le daras?

-Una posima que el hizo para volverse genio antes de hacerse cool.

-Estas segura de que funcionara??

-Eso espero

-Si no estas segura puedes ir a su lavoratorio y sacar el seca cerebros que el creo hace un tiempo

-¿Seca cerebros?

-Hay Ginny . . . Tienes mucho que aprender respecto a Jimmy. . . mira hace un tiempo Jimmy seco su cerebro por que . . .

Las chicas se alejaron con direccion a la heladeria junto con Goddard.

LLegaron a la heladeria y Cindy miro asombrada como todos se habian acomodado alrededor de Jimmy y platicaban con él.

-No les prestes atencion Cindy - le dijo Ginny-Me da una malteada de chocolate porfavor -le dijo al señor encargado (Sam) -Gracias -le dio un billete y se alejo.

-Mira Cindy -saco un frasco y le coloco el liquido a la malteada , despues la meneo con el popote.

-¿Que es?

-Ya veras

Se hacercaron con Jimmy . Goddard estaba muy sorprendido de como estaba vestido su amo.

-¿Que haces aqui Gina ???

-He venido a disculparme . . . tu sabes . . . por eso de Gina Mary

-No te preocupes Ginny

-De todos modos me vengo a disculpar , y es mas para que ya no aiga peeas , te traigo esta malteada-le dio la malteada-es de chocolate .Tu favorita.

-Gracias Ginny que buena prima eres -Ginny le sonrío-Ya tenia mucha sed -tomo la malteada por el popote.- Sabe algo rara -Empezo ha hacer gestos y de repente susedio algo extraordinario.

Le salio mucho pelo y se convirtio en hombre lobo . Todos gritaron y salieron corriendo.

-No se supone que esto devia pasar !!!-Jimmy quiero decir el hombre lobo le rugio en su cara - Tienes mal Cindy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos salieron corriendo.

Jimmy salio despues y dio un largo aullido.

-Que paso Goddard???? . Me diste la posima equivocada .

-Lo sabia . . . era muy bueno para ser cierto!!!-gritaba Cindy

Cuando corrian pasaron por el parque y observaron a Jimmy que iva a atacar a Sheen por que se le hacerco de una forma estaba aterrorisado tirado en el suelo .

-No Jimmy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Grito Carl

Cindy y Ginny se votearon a ver sorprendidas de lo tonto que habia hecho Carl.

-No Carl !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron las chicas a unisono mientras corrian a alejarlo antes de que Jimmy lo lastimara ó se lo comiera.

-No se hecerquen !!!!!-les grito Sheen

Las 2 se pararon en seco

Goddard se fue a poner a un lado de Carl por si Jimmy lo queria atacar el hacia played.

Jimmy dejo a Sheen y se hacerco a Carl .

Carl empezo a hablar aterrorizado y se dejo caer en el pasto:

-Mirate Jimmy este no eres tu . . . por favor me hagas daño-Jimmy parecia no reaccionar-Jimmy por favor soy tu amigo no lo recuerdas-Jimmy empezo a recordar-Tu me hisite varios experimentos . . . recuerdas cuando te ayude ha salvar Retro Ville de los Yonkians . . . aun tengo pesadillas por eso ; recuerdas cuando quisiste que ya no tuviera pesdillas , cuando creaste a Goddard , yo estuve ahí recuerdas ; recuerdas . . . -Goddard se le quedo viendo a Jimmy- Soy tu amigo por favor no me hagas daño-empezo a llorar y se cubrio la cara por que tenia miedo.

-Funciona -le dijo Ginny a Cindy en voz baja.

Jimmy se le quedaba viendo a Carl ya no con enojo sino con mas tristeza .De repente dejo de creserle pelo y se fue convirtiendo en niño de nuevo.

Tenia la camiseta desgarrada y los jeens estaban rotos de la parte de los tobillos y las rodillas.

-Perdoname Carl ; perdoname Goddard-dijo Jimmy llorando y abrazando a su amigo y su perro ; los tres se quedaron viendo y sonrieron . Se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia Sheen que seguia tirado en el piso y temblando de miedo.

-Perdoname Sheen -tembien lo abrazo.

Caminaron hacia Ginny y Cindy .Jimmy miro con alegria a su prima.

-Gracias Ginny - y tambien la abrazo

-No es nada -dijo la chica y se alejo a ver a Carl y a Sheen

Se hacerco a Cindy , le iva a dar un abrazo pero apunto de darselo no se lo dio , mejor dio un paso hacia atras y le dio la mano (se saludaron) se quedaron viendo unos 2 minutos y empezaron a reír mientras caminaron con los demas. Ivan caminando , pasaron por un bote de basura , Jimmy se quito la gorra y la estaba feliz de lo que su "Nerdtron" hizo asi que lo miro con una sonrisa tierna , Jimmy respondio igual.

FIN . . .


	3. Nalle Estevez

CAMBIO DE LOOK - Nalle Estevez

Todo empezo un día por la mañana en el salón de Jimmy.

La Ms. Fowl hablaba con alguien fuera del su grupo ; mientras todos los niños jugaban en el salón estaban gritando , corriendo , platicando , entre otras cosas (n_n). . .

De repente la maestra entro y les dijo:

-Hoy niños les presentare a una nueva alumna -luego lanzo al aire un graznido de ave-espero que la traten muy bien ; ella viene de Paris -luego lanzo otro graznido- y quiero la hagan sentir bien-otro graznido-su nueva compañera es Elizabeth Pavlova

-Pavlova????-dijeron todos los niños a unisono

-Pasa por favor Elizabeth

La chica nueva entro al salón de clases con educación ; era esbelta , tez blanco , ojos color cafe y cabello castaño en risos ; llevaba puesta una camiseta rosa , una falda que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla color moradito claro y un liston azul que sujetaba su risado cabello.

Todos quedaron boquiabiretos ante la belleza de la nueva compañera (n_n) , menos Jimmy que por estar leyendo un libro de no puso atencion a lo que decia la Ms. Fowl , hasta que escucho hablar a la Elizabeth.

Hola - dijo en voz suabe y educada - yo soy Elizabeth Pavlova naci en Rusia pero vengo de Paris , espero lleverme bien con ustedes -luego de hecer una sorisa angelical-bueno tengo 10 años y espero lleguemos hacer buenos amigos.(n_n)

Luego de oir esas palabras Jimmy se quedo perplejo por aquella bonita chica. Ginny se dio cuenta de su reaccion.

Le hizo una sonrisa a su primo y despues miro lo celosa que estaba Cindy por que esa chica era mas linda que ella.

Cindy tenia entre seja fruncida y hacia gestos mientras miraba que Nick ya habia corrido a presentarse con ella.

-Hola -dijo Nick - Yo soy Nick Dean y quiero ser tu 1° amigo

-Ah . . . si . . . gracias.

-Se ve que eres muy educada . . .

-Si -luego le sonrio al chico con una sonrisa angelical que ella tenia.

-Que bueno ; pero . . . permiteme te llevo a tu lugar

-No es necesario yo puedo ir sola

-No . . . insisto -dijo quitandole su mochila y colocandola en la butaca.

-Gracias -luego le volvio a sonreir y esto hizo que Cindy se enfadara mas de lo que estaba-no te uvieras molestado.

Cuando Elizabeth se sento detras de Jimmy se le quedo viendo detalladamente y le dijo :

-Oye . . . disculpa pero . . .¿como te llamas?

-Ha?? - respondio Jimmy confundido.

-Es que pense que si me voy a sentar detras de tí por lo menos . . . devia saber tu nombre . . . digo , si se puede saber.

-Me llamo James Isacc Neutron pero mi diminutivo es Jimmy

-Te puedo decir Jimmy???

-Si , aqui todos me dicen así . . . bueno todos menos Cindy que me llama por mi apellido.

-Cindy???

-Si , Cindy Vortex es la chica de alla - señalo a la niña rubia que estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno y no les hacia caso.

-Ella es Cindy???

-Si

-Es bonita y se ve que es inteligente

-Si es la chica mas popular y orgullosa de todo Retro Ville

-¿encerio?

-Si

-¿y tu??

-Yo ¿que??

-tu no eres popular???

-No mucho

-Entonces-le sonrio-¿por que es ella tan popular?

-En realidad yo ya lo he pensado varias veces y he llegado a la conclusion de que su capacidad intelectual es alta y mi teorema es que es lista y sabe de Tai Chi por eso es tan popular .

-Tai Chi???

-Si es una rama del Karate que . . .

-Se lo que es el Tai Chi pero no me puedo explicar como ella que se ve tan inocente y femenina puede saber Tai Chi.

-Si . Ella es algo abusiba y burlona pero con su "carita" -hizo un gesto como de quiero bomitar - convence a todos. . . .¿Y tu practicas algo?

-Si

-Que cosa???

-Baleth

-Vailas Baleth???

-Si desde que yo recuerdo vailo Baleth - sonrio - y tu??? ¿practicas algo?.

-Pues no prectico nada pero hago experimentos , inventos y cosas varias.

-Se nota que eres un genio

-Lo dices por mi caveza??? -dijo Jimmy con tristeza bajando la caveza y mirando hacia abajo .

-No . . . no es eso . . . es solo que . . tu forma de hablar varia mucho con la de los demas chicos y chicas ; tu hablas mas . . . como decierlo . . . científicamete. . . Perdona si te ofendi

-No hay problema pero es que la mayoria de las personas que no me conocen muy bien se burlan de . . .-puso cara triste- mi . . .

-No te pongas triste . A demas mi madre siempre me ha dicho que lo que piensan los demas no es tan importante como lo que tu piensas sobre ti mismo.

-Gracias

-De nada ^-^ . Estoy aqui para cuando lo nesecites.

-Wah . . . valla es la 1° vez que una chica me presta su ayuda .

-¿Encerio?

-Si

-Entonces . . . mucho gusto en conocerte . . . Jimmy . . . -dijo sonriendole

-Igualmente -dijo Jimmy y luego se dio la vuelta para poner atencion en clase.

Saliendo de la clase Ginny se dirigio corriendo a Jimmy.

-Oye primo esperame !!!-gritaba Ginny a lo lejos del pasillo por que Jimmy ya se habia adelantado y estaba en la puerta de entrada de la escuela.

Jimmy se detuvo y Ginny corrio hacia el.

-Dime . . . -dijo aun con respiracon agitada-¿te gusta la nueva??? , ¿verdad???

-Qué!!! O_o -grito Jimmy sorprendido

-Si . . . te gusto ¿verdad??

-No-nego rapido con la caveza- sabes que no me gusta nadie

-Pero yo vi como mantenias una conversación con ella.

-Pero no por hablar con alguien significa que me gusta

-Jimmy . . . tu no hablas con chicas . . . ¿lo recuerdas?

-Platico ahora con tigo Ginny

-Si pero . . . yo para ti soy una chica prima

-Ya Ginny . . . sabes que no me gusta ni siento algo por ella

-Ok - dijo Ginny desanimada y agacho la caveza ; luego de 2 minutos la levanto de nuevo muy animada-Sabes . . . se me habia ocurrido una idea el otro día

-A si ¿cual??

-Un cambio de look -dijo muy contenta y con gran entusiasmo-si eso es lo que te falta

-Que??? O_o ¿un cambio de look???

-Si tu dejalo en mis manos. . . -hiso una sonrisa perversa

Acto seguido Ginny elegia montones y montones de ropa en una butique y se los daba a su primo en las manos haciendo que este tuviera cargando una pila de prendas de vestir.

Luego se veia Jimmy de diferentes formas vestido y Ginny solo decia:

-Muy punk-Jimmy traia una peluca de color verde fosforecente y pantalones y blusa negra

-Muy vaquero-Jimmy traia un sombrero y vestuario como Budy (el de Bos Lair Year)

-Muy roquero-Una guitarra electrica , una blusa negra con dibujos plateados y un pantalon negro.

-Demasiado tosco-Una chaqueta de cuero , pantalones de cuero tambien.

-No . . . asi no

-Este es perfecto- dijo gritando pero no se veia Jimmy como estaba vestido.

Al dia siguiente cuando el autobus habia llegado por Ginny y Jimmy solo Ginny subio al bus y Jimmy no.

Llego al salón de clases y antes de entrar (en la puerta ) Sheen y Carl se le hecercaron a Ginny para preguntarle ¿por que no habia venido Jimmy a la escuela?:

-Y Jimmy??? -pregunto Sheen-¿donde esta??

-Aqui viene dijo Ginny- y señalo el pasillo que estaba repleto por niños.

-Donde??- pregunto Carl

-Ahí

Se escucharon de repente gritos de chicas .

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Libby a Cindy la cual sacaba un libro de su casillero

-Reconoceria ese enano en cualquier lado-dijo Cindy convencida

-Jimmy????-dijeron las 2 chicas ha unisono con varias interrogantes en la caveza

Por fin se vio Jimmy . Llevava una camisa blanca (un algo grande por cierto) con el numero 07 de color rojo , unos jeens azules y una cachucha colocada de lado color roja y el cabello un algo despeinado pero se veia bien caminaba de una forma cool .

-Si el es Jimmy - grito su prima emocionada a Sheen y Carl

-Ultra whaw !!! -Dijo Sheen

Todos entraron al aula .

-Dejenme . . . tengo que ir a clases!!! -gritaba el pobre chico desesperado a todo el gentio que lo seguia de serca.

-Bienvenido al club Neutron-dijo Cindy con sarcasmo mientras entraba al salón y luego se empezo a reir.

Jimmy entro serro la puerta y se coloco detras de ella para no dejar pasar a los demas.

-Jimmy??? - le pregunto Ms. Fowl

-Si Ms. Fowl

-Ve ha sentarte

-Pero???

-Deja . . .

-Pero???

- Ningun pero-hizo un ruido de ave-yo me are cargo ya soy experta en esto

Jimmy se alejo de la puerta y todos los niños entraron de golpe al aula ; algunos se calleron al piso por que estaban recargados en la puerta cuando Jimmy se quito.

-¡Vallan a sus salónes o les hare un reporte!!! - Grito Ms. Fowl luego lanzo un grasnido.

Toda la bolita de niños salio corriendo a su salón de clases correspondiente.

-Gracias Ms. Fowl -dijo Jimmy con alivio , luego dio un suspiro.

-No es nada ahora empesemos con la clase -luego hizo un ruido de ave

-¿Tu eres Jimmy?- pregunto Elizabeth a Jimmy que estaba sentado en su butaca delante de ella

-Si

-Que te hiciste??

-Mi prima me hizo un cambio de look

-Tu prima??

-Si mi prima Ginny - y señalo a Ginny que ponia gestos a Libby como diciendole ¡ayuda saquenme de aqui !!! por que Sheen no se callaba con lo de Ultra Lord.

-Se parece a ti

-Si -afirmo Jimmy

-Y por que ese cambio tan radical de el chico genio al chico cool ???.

-No podria explicartelo detalladamente pero Ginny fue la de la idea

-Pues . . . te vez bien-luego le volvio a soreir ; esto hizo que Jimmy se sonrojara.

Cuando era hora de recreo Nick se le hacerco junto con Cindy y le dijo:

-Bienvenido al club Neutron-lo recibio Nick

-Bienvenido???-pregunto Jimmy no muy convencido

-Si -dijo Cindy

-Tu me das la bienvenida ??? -pregunto Jimmy desconsertado

-Yo no , solo acompaño a Nick y espero ya no hagas mas experimentos fallidos en la escuela ó perderas el titulo de "popularidad" y no creas que solo por ser popular seras mi amigo.

-Lo entiendo -dijo Jimmy como si nada por que sabia que la popularidad no haria cambiar de opinion a su "Vortex" y por lo tanto ya esperaba una respuesta así.

-Tendras que hacer varios cambios si quieres ser popular -dijo Nick mientras Cindy se colocaba a su lado .

-¿Como cuales?

-No te preocupes Nick , Neutron lo va ha descubrir poco a poco.

-Ah ??????-dijo Jimmy mas confundido que antes .

Pronto salio del salon para dirigirse al comedor. Todos los niños querian estar serca de Jimmy .

- Ese Neutron -le decia Cindy a Libby -miralo se le va ha subir la fama a la caveza y su caveza es muy grande.

-Eso es seguro -le respondio su amiga.

Carl y Sheen se le hacercaron a Jimmy pero esté no les hizo caso por que estaba firmando niñas los empujaron y los separaron de Jimmy.

-Y ahora ya no nos tomara en cuenta ¿verdad Sheen?

-Es como en el capitulo numero 16 se la temporada 2 de Ultralord donde Ultra Shark el mejor amigo de Ultra Lord se separa de el para unirse al grupo de los malos donde está Nebula .

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunto Ginny a Sheen y a Carl

-Es que Jimmy ya no . . .

-No les hace caso ¿verdad? -dijo Ginny-Yo me encargo de eso Carl.

Habia una bolita de niños alrededor de Jimmy gritando para que les diera un autografo. Ginny empujo a algunos cuantos y llego enfrente de Jimmy.

-¿Por que no les haces caso?

-Son muchos -dijo Jimmy mientras firmaba y firmaba cuadernos y hojas de maquina -no tengo ocho brazos

-No me referia a ellos ; sino a Sheen y a Carl.

-Ha . . . ellos . . . es que lo que pasa es . . . que . . . estoy algo ocupado. Ellos entenderan.

-Desde cuando estas tan ocupado como para olvidar a tus mejores amigos???

-Desde ahora Ginny . Asi que te agradeceria si te alejaras para poder hacerle caso a mis Fans.

-No me vuelvas a decir Ginny dime Gina Mary -Ginny se enfado tanto que le dijo eso , lo hubiese golpeado pero como es u primo no lo hizo.

-Por que???

-Por que sabes bien lo mal que me caen los chicos y chicas cool y tu . . . parece ser que ya te estas convirtiendo en uno de ellos.

-No es sierto - nego Jimmy -yo no soy cool lo unico es que tengo muchos fans y los quiero atenderlos.

-Solo escuchate . . . hablas y actuas casi como Nick.

-¿Que???

-Adios Jimmy -se dio la vuelta con enfado y se alejo de él

Fue lo ultimo que Ginny le dijo a Jimmy por que se alejo de el con pasos firmes y enojada ,tambien algo preocupada . . . ella habia hecho a Jimmy un cool con su cambio de look.

-Y???-pregunto Sheen

-Jimmy es un . . . un . . .

-¿Un que?-pregunto Carl

-Un cool -completo la frase Cindy

-No digas tonterias -le contesto Carl -Es solo que tiene . . . mas . . . amigos . Eso es todo

-Preguntale a Ginny si no me cres.

Carl y Sheen voltearon a ver a Ginny ; está solo agacho la caveza tristemente.

-Es cierto . . . Jimmy se esta convirtiendo en un cool. . . Creo que ya no nos hara caso por que dice que tiene cosas . . . mas importantes que hacer. . . Ay dios mio . . . he creado un monstruo -La chica queria llorar por que se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas-disculpenme -dijo Ginny mientras se cubria la cara para que no la vieran y salio corriendo de la cafeteria llorando.

-Espera !!! -le grito Libby pero no sirvio de nada Ginny se habia ido .

-Que le pasa???-pregunto Cindy

Sheen y Carl se miraron fijamete despues de aver visto la reaccion de Ginny ; dijeron que si con la caveza como sabiendo que hacer .

Corrieron afuera y miraron a Ginny por la ventana de un salón. Estaba sentada debajo de un arbol del patio de la escuela con las piernas dobladas sujetadas por sus manos y la caveza agachada ademas no paraba de llorar.

-Vamos !!!-le grito Sheeen a su compañero.

Los dos salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba Ginny.

-Dejemme sola -les dijo Ginny .

-No podemos dejarte sola -le replico Carl

-No . . . si pueden . . . vallanse.

-Ginny tu no tienes la culpa de lo que le pasa a Jimmy , tu solo querias ayudar.

-Pero es mi primo -dijo levantando la cabeza y dejando ver sus ojos llenos de largrimas- y le he cambiado toda su vida , por mi culpa.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que le pasa a Neutron - dijo Cindy ya que habia llegado unos minutos despues junto con Libby -mejor levantate y ve a convenserlo de que vuelva ha ser un genio.

Esta vez Cindy queria que Jimmy volviera a ser un genio por que ella pensaba que le estaba quitando a sus fans pero aunque ella no quisiera reconoserlo Cindy lo extrañaba.

- ¡Si ! -dijo muy animada Ginny y secandose las lagrimas-aunque me cueste la vida pero are de mi primo un genio de nuevo !!! . Gracias Cindy

-De nada Ginny.

-¿Por le dijste eso Cindy?-le pregunto extrañada Libby

-Es que como Neutron se ha ganado tanta popularidad esta empezando a quitarme a mis fans.

- ha. . . Ok , Cin.

-¿Que vas ha hacer Ginny?-le preguntaba Carl cuando la estaba perisiguiendo en el pasillo por que Ginny estaba corriendo.

-Ya lo veras Carl

-Esperenme -gritaba Sheen

Ginny llego a la puerta de la cafeteria y abrio las puertas de par en par de golpe.

-Jimmy !!! ya vasta!!!

-He???

Ginny se hacerco a Jimmy lo tomo de un brazo y lo alejo de la cafeteria.

-Vasta!!!

-Vasta???

-Si , ya no te agas el cool que no recuerdas -señalo la caveza de su primo-eres un genio.

-A si . . . pues ya no - dijo con enojo Jimmy safandose de Ginny que le tenia apretando la mano

-¿que?!!!

-Ya me di cuenta que ahora con esta personalidad tengo muchos amigos y me respetan mas que antes.

-Amigos ??? . . . ¿respeto??? Jimmy . . . ellos solo se juntan con tigo por que eres popular.

-No es cierto !

-Tu sabes bien que si. Y ademas ¿ya olvidaste a tus verdaderos amigos , tus inventos , experimentos??? ; ¡¿ya olvidaste a Carl , a Sheen , a Goddard ; ya me olvidaste a mi?!!!

-No

-Si nos olvidaste Jimmy-dijo Carl-ya no nos pones atencion

-Pero es que tengo mas amigos no puedo estar con todos a la vez.

-¿Por que ahora te comportas así tan extraño?-pregunto Sheen

-No me comporto extraño Sheen ; es solo que tengo un nuevo look.

En ese momento todo un conjunto de niños llegaron a ver por que el nuevo Jimmy tardava tanto en la firma de autografos.

-Lo siento Gi. . . Gina Mary

Jimmy se fue con dos chicas tomadas de los brazos y chicos alrededos de el que tambien querian sus autografos.

-Y ahora que vamos ha hacer???-pregunto Sheen

-No se tendre que pensarlo -dijo Ginny.

Ginny llego a la casa de sus tíos sola despues de clases por que Jimmy se habia ido con los demas.

-¿Y Jimmy???-le pregunto Judy cuando Ginny entro a la casa-¿Donde esta? ; ¿por que no viene con tigo?

-Se fue con sus "amigos" a tomar un helado.

-Que bueno asi ya se distrae un poco y no destruye la casa con sus experimentos.

-Me voy a mi habitacion tía .Estoy algo cansada

-Si querida ¿quieres algo de comer?

-No gracias tia .A si estoy bien-dijo Ginny y subio las escaleras.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si tía . No es que este enferma por no comer sino que me quiero ir a dormir.

-Esta bien

Ginny subio las escaleras y encontro a Goddard que se le quedo viendo y parecia que le preguntava *¿donde esta mi amo?*.

-Ahí Goddar algo me dice que Jimmy ya no te va a ver con los mismos ojos de antes . Recuerdas ese cambio que le hize aller . . . pues no solo cambio su look tambien cambio todo su modo de pensar. . . ahora es un cool de pies a cabeza. Necesito encontrar una forma de volverlo hacer todo un chico genio.

Goddar se le quedo viendo a Ginny . Despues la jalo de sus jeens con el hosico tratando de llevarla hacia algun lado.

-¿A donde me llevas Goddard?

-A enseñarte el plan de mi amo - dijo con una voz grave - hay que ir al lavoratorio.

Cuando estaban enfrente de la puerta del lavoratorio Ginny pregunto:

-Genial . . .¿y ahora como entramos?

Goddard saco un peine y dijo -el sepillo de mi amo -tomo un cabello y lo coloco enfrente de Vox Recorder la puerta se abrio y dijo :

-Analisis de ADN completo . Bienvenido a casa Jimmy.

-Soy Ginny -dijo la chica en voz muy baja . Goddard volteo a verla-¿Queee??? . . .

Cuando llegaron abajo Goddard se hacerco a una pequeña caja de metal ; preciono algunos bolones y salio un pequeño pergamino que se lo dio a Ginny.

-Veamos -dijo mientras lo abria -¿que sera?

Una imagen de Jimmy computarisada (un olograma )

*-Soy Jimmy Neutron he creado esto en una ocacion de emergencia. Solo podra ser abierta con la ayuda de Goddard ya que solo el se sabe la clave.

-Eso ya lo se-dijo Ginny

-Este plan que trase estrategicamente para cuando alguna vez llegue ha ser cool pueda regresar a mi estado de capacidad cerebral que antes tenia , deve ser trazdo conforme a los siguientes pasos ya que si no se administra de esa forma podre sufrir algun otro cambio.

1° Tratar de covenserme de que deje ser cool . . .

-Eso no funciono Jimmy - dijo Ginny

2° Si eso no funciona gritarme en la cara ó hacerlo por la mala para tratar de convenserme . . .

-eso tampoco funciono

-como 3° y ultima opcion Goddard te dara una posima que cree para aumentar mi coeficiente.

La persona que leea el mensaje devera emplear ese plan como ya lo mencione . Si se quiere usar para hecerme daño Goddard tiene ordenes de atacar y hacer Played.*

La imagen desaparecio.

-Gracias Goddard -le dijo Ginny a Goddard despues de que esté le dio un liquído dentro de un tubo de ensalle ; la posima era de un color morado claro y estaba tapada con un pequeño corcho.

Cuando salieron del lavoratorio Ginny se dirigio a su alcova en casa de los Neutron (sus tíos).

-Bien Goddard esté es el plan-Ginny saco una cartulina y la coloco en la mesa ;tenia varios dibujos (muy mal hechos por cierto n_n).

1° Vamos ha ir a la heladeria y le ofreceremos una malteada-señalo con una vara el dibujo de Jimmy tomando una malteada-tendra la posima incluida para que sea de nuevo genio.

2° Vamos a tirar la ropa cool y de daremos la que tenia antes -señalo un dibujo de ella y Goddard que tiraban la ropa a la basura.

3° Todo volvera a la normalidad -señalo la imagen de Jimmy con su ropa normal y un enorme atomo arriba de su cabeza- despues de decirle que le dimos la posima .-Goddard ladro con alegria

-Muy bien Goddard ahora adelante ¡Vamos!!!.

Saliendo de la casa se encontraron a Cindy

-Hola Ginny ¿a donde vas?

-Voy a ir con mi primo

-Lo vas a tratar de convencer de nuevo??? ; por que si vas a hacer eso no creo que funcione.

-Se que eso no funcionaria ; por eso ahora traigo refuerzos -Goddard dio un ladrido

-Crees que vuelva ha ser el de antes si ve a Goddard?

-No . El solamente me acompaña para ver que yo siga los pasos al pie de la letra.

-Pasos???? ¿Pie de la letra?

-Si . Es mas si quieres averiguarlo siguenos y ya veras.-empezaron a caminar.

-Porsupuesto que voy . . . pero . . . ¿a donde vamos?

-Nos diriguimos a la heladeria allí va ha estar Jimmy de seguro . Tengo que darle algo

-Y . . . ¿que le daras?

-Una posima que el hizo para volverse genio antes de hacerse cool.

-Estas segura de que funcionara??

-Eso espero

-Si no estas segura puedes ir a su lavoratorio y sacar el seca cerebros que el creo hace un tiempo

-¿Seca cerebros?

-Hay Ginny . . . Tienes mucho que aprender respecto a Jimmy. . . mira hace un tiempo Jimmy seco su cerebro por que . . .

Las chicas se alejaron con direccion a la heladeria junto con Goddard.

LLegaron a la heladeria y Cindy miro asombrada como todos se habian acomodado alrededor de Jimmy y platicaban con él.

-No les prestes atencion Cindy - le dijo Ginny-Me da una malteada de chocolate porfavor -le dijo al señor encargado (Sam) -Gracias -le dio un billete y se alejo.

-Mira Cindy -saco un frasco y le coloco el liquido a la malteada , despues la meneo con el popote.

-¿Que es?

-Ya veras

Se hacercaron con Jimmy . Goddard estaba muy sorprendido de como estaba vestido su amo.

-¿Que haces aqui Gina ???

-He venido a disculparme . . . tu sabes . . . por eso de Gina Mary

-No te preocupes Ginny

-De todos modos me vengo a disculpar , y es mas para que ya no aiga peeas , te traigo esta malteada-le dio la malteada-es de chocolate .Tu favorita.

-Gracias Ginny que buena prima eres -Ginny le sonrío-Ya tenia mucha sed -tomo la malteada por el popote.- Sabe algo rara -Empezo ha hacer gestos y de repente susedio algo extraordinario.

Le salio mucho pelo y se convirtio en hombre lobo . Todos gritaron y salieron corriendo.

-No se supone que esto devia pasar !!!-Jimmy quiero decir el hombre lobo le rugio en su cara - Tienes mal Cindy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos salieron corriendo.

Jimmy salio despues y dio un largo aullido.

-Que paso Goddard???? . Me diste la posima equivocada .

-Lo sabia . . . era muy bueno para ser cierto!!!-gritaba Cindy

Cuando corrian pasaron por el parque y observaron a Jimmy que iva a atacar a Sheen por que se le hacerco de una forma estaba aterrorisado tirado en el suelo .

-No Jimmy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Grito Carl

Cindy y Ginny se votearon a ver sorprendidas de lo tonto que habia hecho Carl.

-No Carl !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron las chicas a unisono mientras corrian a alejarlo antes de que Jimmy lo lastimara ó se lo comiera.

-No se hecerquen !!!!!-les grito Sheen

Las 2 se pararon en seco

Goddard se fue a poner a un lado de Carl por si Jimmy lo queria atacar el hacia played.

Jimmy dejo a Sheen y se hacerco a Carl .

Carl empezo a hablar aterrorizado y se dejo caer en el pasto:

-Mirate Jimmy este no eres tu . . . por favor me hagas daño-Jimmy parecia no reaccionar-Jimmy por favor soy tu amigo no lo recuerdas-Jimmy empezo a recordar-Tu me hisite varios experimentos . . . recuerdas cuando te ayude ha salvar Retro Ville de los Yonkians . . . aun tengo pesadillas por eso ; recuerdas cuando quisiste que ya no tuviera pesdillas , cuando creaste a Goddard , yo estuve ahí recuerdas ; recuerdas . . . -Goddard se le quedo viendo a Jimmy- Soy tu amigo por favor no me hagas daño-empezo a llorar y se cubrio la cara por que tenia miedo.

-Funciona -le dijo Ginny a Cindy en voz baja.

Jimmy se le quedaba viendo a Carl ya no con enojo sino con mas tristeza .De repente dejo de creserle pelo y se fue convirtiendo en niño de nuevo.

Tenia la camiseta desgarrada y los jeens estaban rotos de la parte de los tobillos y las rodillas.

-Perdoname Carl ; perdoname Goddard-dijo Jimmy llorando y abrazando a su amigo y su perro ; los tres se quedaron viendo y sonrieron . Se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia Sheen que seguia tirado en el piso y temblando de miedo.

-Perdoname Sheen -tembien lo abrazo.

Caminaron hacia Ginny y Cindy .Jimmy miro con alegria a su prima.

-Gracias Ginny - y tambien la abrazo

-No es nada -dijo la chica y se alejo a ver a Carl y a Sheen

Se hacerco a Cindy , le iva a dar un abrazo pero apunto de darselo no se lo dio , mejor dio un paso hacia atras y le dio la mano (se saludaron) se quedaron viendo unos 2 minutos y empezaron a reír mientras caminaron con los demas. Ivan caminando , pasaron por un bote de basura , Jimmy se quito la gorra y la estaba feliz de lo que su "Nerdtron" hizo asi que lo miro con una sonrisa tierna , Jimmy respondio igual.

FIN . . .


End file.
